Alice in Wonderland And Storybrooke
by Mynameiszigzag
Summary: And whatever happened to our dear little Alice? The show doesn't mention her. So I spent half a year writing this fanfic and now I will share it with you. Alice is in a coma. Jefferson is crazy. Regina is, well, Regina. Can the Mad Hatter and the now grown up Alice's love survive this new world. Not during a specific episode, but set before the curse breaks.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I noticed that OUAT hasn't done anything about Alice in Wonderland. I thought that it would be interesting to try out. Tell me what you think! **^v^

~X~

**IN STORYBROOKE (DURING THE CURSE)**

A hospital room. An emergency ward. Room SC4. Special Comatose 4. A bed. A girl, skin lightly dusted with freckles and her ash blonde hair, fanned out across the pillow. Still as can be, she is hooked up to numerous machines. She hasn't woken up since the Evil Queen banished everyone to Storybrooke.

"I'm late... I'm late..." She mumbles, "Tea... Roses... White roses... Paint them... Cards... Hearts... Of with head... Smiling cat... White rabbit..." She talks while she sleeps. She dreams, the same dream, in a loop. Over and over again. A prison in her mind. She is trapped, trapped in dream land, in Wonderland.

If you look closely enough, you can see her eyes moving under her closed eyelids. Quickly, frantically, as if scared, or running from something, or someone. She has no visitors, except for the queen herself. No one knows she is there, no one will ever know. That's how it is supposed to be, how it will always be.

Jefferson, otherwise known as the Mad Hatter (to himself), walked down the street of Storybrooke, irritated. He was running out of materials for his hats. He couldn't run out, not until he got the hat to work. And he had to get it to work so he could return to his world and be with Grace, his daughter.

"Jefferson," Came a familiar call from behind him. Regina, the Evil Queen. He turned a placid, bitter smile on his face. She was walking toward him from her car, Henry sitting inside it, looking around. He was probably looking for Emma. Wasn't everyone these days?

"Is there something you need?" He asked voice bitter and full of hatred for the queen, "I have some important things to do. I'm late." He spat out. He turned to go, but not before Regina grabbed his hand and made him turn back to her, "I said I'm late and I have to go." He repeated.

"And I'm mayor." She snapped back, "Also, I have an important matter to discuss with you, Jefferson." She said curtly, glaring at him for wanting to walk away from her. No one walked away from the mayor, not when she had something potentially important to tell that person. Not even Emma would dare to walk away.

"What is it you 'wish to discuss'? Regina?" Now Jefferson was really irritated. If he didn't hurry and buy his material, he would miss seeing Paige(Grace), and she would go off to school, therefore making him wait for her to come back home to see her, "I really have to hurry.

Sadly, Jefferson knew that until the curse was lifted, by none other than Emma Swan herself, he would never be with his Grace again. Since Regina was the one who had sent them all here, and made him remember everything about his life, he was on Emma's side, wanting her to break the curse.

"It's about a person. A girl I assume you are very familiar with." Regina taunted, putting up a blank expression. With Jefferson's look, she continued, "I just remembered that she was here in Storybrooke and I think you would like to know about her, or maybe I'm wrong and you just want to get back to stalking your daughter." Jefferson glared at her, "I think her name was Alice in our world." She smirked.

Jefferson's eyes widened, "Y-you mean, my Alice?" He asked, stunned, "As in, the Alice who came to Wonderland when you imprisoned me there. The one the Queen of Hearts sent to help me forget Grace?" His mind flashed with memories of her and their time together in Wonderland and how she would help him make hats sometimes.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Yes, yes, your Alice." She said, mocking the desperation in his voice, "I think you've suffered enough in this world. I know where she is and how she's doing." She announced, "And I also think that you want to know." She gave him a pointed look, wanting him to answer even though she knew it already.

Jefferson felt a low growl build in his throat, "Where is she? Who is she? What has she been doing?" He asked a wild longing look in his eyes for her, for their friendship, her kindness and caring. Her big heart and her soft spot toward him. He wanted to see her ash-blonde hair and look into her baby blue eyes again.

"That," Regina smirked evily, "You haven't suffered enough to know." She pivoted on her heel and walked away, shoulders shaking with laughter and the malicious sound ringing through the air. Jefferson clenched his fists, feeling the urge to punch something, preferably the queen herself.

Jefferson felt a hand on his shoulder, making him turn around, ready to hurt someone's feelings or something. It was just Emma. She had a concerned look on her face, like she was actually worried about him, which in reality, she wasn't. Everyone thought he was crazy, even Henry, who believed in the curse on Storybrooke.

"What's she tormenting you about now?" She asked, letting her hand drop from Jefferson's shoulder, "Is it about the hats?" She joked, "I heard she goes the worst on people in your condition." She said, "You know, the ones who are a little loose in the head." She whispered, twirling a finger around her head, indicating that he was crazy.

"Leave me alone." Jefferson snapped, walking past her, "I have things to get." He growled, his mood spoiled and his day ruined. First, Alice was alive, well, and in an unknown location and second, he wouldn't get to see Paige go off to school through his telescope he had pointed at her house.

"What? More fabric to make your hats?" She called, "You know, crazy hat makers usually don't win over children. Parents tend to keep children away from people like you." She yelled, as he walked away, "You're never going to get her to trust you if you keep on making the hats. Maybe you should just stop and accept that this is reality, not a world with magic and hats that can travel to another world."

Jefferson clenched his fists, fingernails digging into the flesh of his palm. She just didn't believe, didn't understand. He ignored her the best he could and kept walking, straight to the store, Regina and Emma's words etched into his mind. As he got his things, he refused to thing about Alice and instead, focused his thoughts on his little Grace.

~X~

**IN WONDERLAND (BEFORE THE CURSE)**

"Who are you?" Each word came with a puff of smoke, hitting the now grown woman in the face. She waved the smoke away, "Who are you?" The giant caterpillar repeated. The girl sighed, waving away the next wave of smoke the assaulted her face.

Alice sighed, smoothing down her baby blue gown, the one she would always appear in when she came here, "You should know who I am. I've been coming here for years." She grumbled, staring down the bug, "I thought we were closer than that but I guess we were wrong. And to thing I got you more smoky stuff when you were out." She whispered to herself.

The caterpillar took another puff of smoke, and let it out, directing it to her. Alice blocked it with her hand, "Alice. Welcome back." He smiled, adjusting his glasses on his face, "Have you heard of the most recent event? It's about the queen." He asked.

"Heard what?" Alice asked, fluffing her ash blonde curls, "Who has our dear Queen of Hearts beheaded this time?" She put her hands on her hips, "Some innocent bystander or a trespasser in her lands?" She asked, "Well come on, tell me."

"No one, but someone." Came an annoying voice, which made Alice sigh, "Yet that someone, who is no one, will want to meet you again. As will the Queen of Hearts, who wants to see you now. But if you don't, then it'll be," The Cheshire Cat appeared, "Off with your head instead."

"Off with _my_ head?" Alice started to laugh, "She won't touch me. And even if she tried, I would be gone." Alice stated, turning her back to the two, while one grinned like a madman and the other sent smoke to the back of her head, "I'll go see her, and see who is here." She started to walk away.

"But they aren't here," The cat called, ''At least not all the way. His mind is gone, he's mad." Alice turned back, raising an eyebrow, "Absolutely mad, as mad as me, as you too, maybe madder." Alice tilted her head to the side. "It's the hats I tell you, but not for wearing, for traveling." The cat started to laugh as he disappeared.

Alice let out a breath, "A mad hatter?" She shook her head in disbelief, "Why can't people just stay out of Wonderland? It's much easier for everyone that way, and much less painful." She sighed and started to walk away, this time without and interruptions.

She left the caterpillar alone and walked down the path, looking around. Nothing ever changes in Wonderland, though people come and go all the time. When she came upon the hedge maze, she froze. There was a giant hole leading down the maze, straight to the center. It looked as if it had been burned away and was just starting to grow back. Of course Regina would come here.

Alice continued on her way, wondering what business Regina had here in Wonderland. The Palace of Hearts came into view, with 4 guards watching and waiting for her. They all were red and had hearts on their chest plates. The first had seven, the second had two, the third had five, and the last had nine. They surrounded her and escorted her into the queen's throne area, which was more like a courtyard than a room. The queen herself was seated on her throne, a man by her side, veiled as always. She would never reveal her face or speak aloud, she would whisper to the man through a funnel and he would repeat what she told him.

Alice curtseyed, managing not to fall. It wasn't a secret, in her world or in Wonderland that she was clumsy and would fall for the silliest reasons, "Queen of Hearts, you should know by now that I don't require escort and can be trusted. I won't try to paint you roses now that I've grown up." The court laughed.

The queen whispered something to her speaker, "She is amused, but this is a very important matter. Regina has stolen something from the queen, something she holds dear, and for that the queen has taken a prisoner, the one who brought the thieving woman here." He said aloud, voice booming throughout the area.

"And this prisoner?" Alice started, "What had become of him?" She asked, "I do assume you beheaded him, Queen." She stated. The queen nodded from her place, barely a movement of the head, "Then, if I may ask, what have you done with him. I am to assume it had to do with hats."

The queen told her reply to the speaker, "He needed to make a hat, one that would help him cross between the realms. That is how he got here, unlike you, who has free passage." He paused, while the queen whispered something, "He is being held and given and infinite number of fabrics."

"Great, just give him a reason to be insane." Alice murmured, "And what does this have to do with me?" She asked, walking toward the throne, "Why can't I just go about my normal business here like I always do. I already know these things. The Cheshire told me." She asked, hands on her hips.

The queen told something to her speaker, "You are to help him. He is mad and in need of care. He must know that there isn't magic here, at least not the kind he requires for his traveling hat." He said, "He needs to know that he belongs here now." Alice sighed.

"Alright, I'll do it." She sighed again, "I'll make him crazier than he already is." She agreed, dropping her hands from her side, "And exactly how long has he been here?" The guards who escorted her in surrounded her again, this time to take her to her 'patient'.

"A week." The speaker said, this time without the queen saying anything, "A week, and he is madder than there is the hats that he made." Alice gulped, suddenly scared as to what she may find. It's just a week right? How many hats could be made in a week with only one man?

~X~

**I hoped you liked it! Tell me what you think with that little review button down there somewhere.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, whatd'ya think? I think this is going great. I'm writing ahead in a composition notebook, then posting on another site, then copying it to a Word document, and posting it here. Lots of work right? Not really. I'm up to chapter 8 in the notebook right now and only half done with chapter 2 on the other site. Well, anyways, on with the story!**

~X~

**IN STORYBROOKE (DURING THE CURSE)**

Jefferson sighed, for the thousandth time that day. He couldn't focus on making his hats, not like this. He was too worried about Alice and her condition, whatever it was. Regina should have told him where she was, and what she was doing. He needed to know she was safe. He wondered if she remembered like he did. Probably not. Remembering was his curse, his own personal curse.

Regina walked into the girl's room, looking over her. A doctor came up behind her to report that no change had transpired, meaning she wasn't going to wake up any time soon. The queen smirked, satisfied with the results. The girl couldn't wake up. The curse Regina planted was meant to send everyone in the Enchanted Kingdom here to Storybrooke, but it got to Wonderland and took everyone from there as well. Those who were taken from there would remember, meaning this girl would remember and go to Jefferson.

"But," The doctor started, "There is a slight change, nothing serious. In the dreams she's having. I think that the dreams themselves haven't changed, just added something new. A few nights ago I started to record her and last night I caught this, It was her saying something odd, very odd." He pulled out a tape recorder and hit play. Her usual dream rant went on for about five minutes. Regina crossed her arms, uninterested in the girl's dreams. She's heard it all before, a lot.

As the tape came to the end, Regina grabbed the tape, intending to turn it off when she froze, staring at the tape. There were a few normal words, but she heard moving around and talking, "Mad... He's mad... Hats... Hatter... My Mad Hatter... Save me..." The tape stopped rolling, coming to an end. Regina looked up at the doctor, glaring. She tossed the tape at him and went to the door.

"Make sure nothing else happens with her. I don't want her to wake up." She ordered, and then walked out, the heels of her shoes hitting the ground with a clacking sound. The doctor nodded to her retreating back, tucking the tape away in his coat, and looking over the girl. He sighed and checked her stats and vitals. All was good, meaning she wasn't going to wake up soon.

Upon returning home, Jefferson felt some of his irritation to the Queen go away. As he thought about it, he should be thankful that she told him anything about Alice at all. Just knowing she was alive was enough, for now. He put his bags down, deciding to leave the hat work for later. He went to his hat room, looking around. There were so many hats, all the same. When he was in Wonderland, all of his hats were different colors, different shapes, different sizes, everything. Now that he remembered what the hat looked like exactly, he kept making it over and over again. When he tried to get Emma to make the hat, he thought it would word, but she hit him over the head with his telescope, then Mary Margaret hit him with a mallet and kicked him out the window, which hurt. Now, he was on his own, making a magic, traveling hat in non-magic, and cursed town.

Jefferson's thoughts traveled to Alice. The last time he saw her was in Wonderland, right before the curse hit them. They had been talking when it came. He had held onto her so they wouldn't be separated, but the curse had ripped them apart. He had called out for her, but then he had appeared in his house, in Storybrooke. For a while he had searched for Alice and Grace, but gave up on Alice the moment he found Grace, forgetting about her up until now.

Light filled the sky blue eyes as they opened. An annoying beeping filled the ears. She sat up, looking around. The room was white, no color anywhere. She heard a door open and footsteps rush to her. A man in a white coat was talking to her, but she couldn't hear him over her shock. He paused and smiled. She smiled back, hesitant.

"You're finally awake," He started, "Alice."

~X~

**IN WONDERLAND (BEFORE THE CURSE)**

The guards stopped, making Alice stop as well. They were in front of a door, on that was red in color and decorated with hearts. The door itself was tall, so tall that she could sit on her own shoulders and still fit through it without hitting her head on the top. Alice took in a breath as the doors opened.

She stepped into the room, and gasped. All she could see was mountains and mountains of hats. All different shapes, sizes, and colors. Looking around, she noticed that there was a faint voice floating through the room.

"Got to make it work. Got to make it work. Got to make it work." The voice resounded through the room, making Alice weary. She turned to the guards and nodded, gesturing that they could leave. When they were gone she weaved through the hates, finding the owner of the voice.

The man had dark ginger hair, brown eyes, and a crazy expression on. He was focused on making a hat, fingers moving quickly to sew the pieces together. Hesitant, Alice walked toward him. When she was five feet away, she stepped on a hat, making him look up at her.

"GET OUT!" he screamed. Alice backed up, scared as he continued to yell at her. Her back hit something, making her look up. A giant pile of hats. That pile fell over into another, and another, and another, going to each mountain. There was one pile next to the door that collapsed in from of it, leaving them trapped. Around the room, hat mountains continued to fall. One of the piles loomed over her head tilting toward her. the pile behind it crashed into it, making it fall. Alice was frozen in place, legs refusing to move. Something heavy crashed into her, moving her out of the way. As they rolled way, one arm came around her back and the other went to the back of her head, cradling it in the crook of his neck. Alice's eyes were squeezed shit s one last crash resounded through the room, covering the lower half of the windows.

Alice opened her eyes, moving away from the man. Then, she opened her hands, which were gripping the front of his shirt, "Are you okay?" She asked voice shaky. He looked from the mess to her, sighing in relief, at what, she didn't know.

"Are _you _okay? Why didn't you move?" he snapped, making Alice flinch. He stood up, helping her up as well, "What is the matter with you? That pile was going to fall on you, then you would have been stuck, and you would have suffocated on hats, and possibly died since I wouldn't have been able to get you out in time." He said, ranting crazily.

"I'm fine, not hurt, everything's functioning." Alice smoothed down her dress, ignoring her trembling hands, and fluffed her curls back into place, "Sorry about the mess. You scared me when you yelled." She answered, ignoring the second question.

"You shouldn't have been in here in the first place." He snapped, "What were you doing?" He asked, beginning to pick up hats from the ground. Alice stood there, awkwardly, wondering if she should answer him, or just ignore him.

Finally, she decided to answer him, after the looks he gave her, "The Queen ordered me to be here. You honestly think I chose to be in the same room as a crazy hat maker?" He looked at her, glaring, "Why, of all the people in Wonderland, did I have to get stick with you?" She asked rhetorically.

He ignored her and continued to clean up, "You might as well help considering no one knows were stuck here." He suggested, "Unless you want to stay in here longer." He gave Alice a pointed look, already knowing what her response would be.

Alice sighed and went to where the door was. She hummed quietly to herself as she picked up hats one by one, "So what are you making all these hats for?" She asked, tugging on a hat that was stuck to another. She yanked it out, causing twenty more to take its spot.

"None of your business." He snapped, "Just stop talking and be careful." He ordered. Alice rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to cleaning; praying to _whomever_ fated this to happen would get her out. Soon.


End file.
